This invention relates to a dispensing machine and in particular to a machine adapted for dispensing video cassettes intended to be used by borrowers using the services of a particular video outlet.
Vending machines are well known in the prior art, these generally being of the coin-operated type in which the user of the machine inserts a coin to receive a commodity such as a pack of cigarettes, cool drinks or the like. Also well known in the prior art is the new electronic banking system where a client of a particular bank inserts a card which actuates a device to deliver a predetermined or chosen amount of money. Documented prior art of which the applicant is aware includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,064 (Yoshioka et al) discloses a memory holder insertable in an opening of a vending machine. On selection of the appropriate buttons merchandise is discharged from an opening and the information concerning the selected merchandise is transmitted to the memory holder which readable by an accounting machine which computes the value of the merchandise.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,297,569 and 4,436,993 (Flies) data storage devices shaped as keys are described. These key devices store information which is readable by the device into which the keys are inserted, and are also capable of taking in new information. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,802 (McIver et al) discloses a method and apparatus for renting video cassettes . A token presented by a customer is retained by the apparatus until the rented cassettes are returned. Alternatively, an accounting system which may be linked to a central computer is envisaged for use with this apparatus. The apparatus comprises a carousel mechanism with a number of compartments, each of which holds a video cassette. The cassettes bear an individual code and when a cassette is returned, the apparatus reads the code and identifies the cassette before returning it to its own particular compartment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,467 and 4,300,040 (Gould et al) describe video cassette vending machines in which a terminal enables a card holder to preview cassettes prior to ordering a cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,326 (Coulthurst) describes token control equipment in which information about use of a token is recorded. The recorded information is continually updated to keep track of use of the token.